Vengeance
The Vengeance is a Pirate-stolen Gunship that was encountered by the Will of Iron upon their escape from a deserted island. Although the battle was fierce, The'' Vengeance'' was overcome and taken as a prize. The gunship was returned to Stormwind to be remodeled and was placed under the command of Captain Vitikas Blueheart. She is also the most recent addition to the Onyx Airfleet. Status The'' Vengeance'' is currently in the Stormwind Drydock. It's outfitting is nearly complete. History The'' Vengeance'' is currently awaiting her maiden voyage. Outfitting After its return to Stormwind, The'' Vengeance'' was refitted with the following: *Adamantite hull reinforcements: a solid skeleton of hardened adamantite, this increases the hull rigidity and makes the vessel quite resistant to blunt-force trauma. *Steel hull casing: replacing the wood hull would be the moderately thick steel hull (5.213in), which was bolted densely to the adamantite skeleton added to the airship. *Skyport: at the rearmost area of the ship would be a skyport, able of launching up to two scouting gyrocopters or hold up to five personal flying creatures. *Two - 175 millimeter anti-shipping gunnery on a swivel rack. One is mounted on the bow, and the second on the aft. *14 - 190 millimeter anti-shipping gunnery, 7 through port holes, and 7 through starboard holes. *Four anti-aircraft turrets, two on the port side and two on the starboard side. *Four heli-turbines, a power used to keep the armored vessel aloft. *Amphibious - The ship can float in the seas when needed and has its own oceanic propulsion system powered by Willian specs. *8 mist producing turrents, four on the port and four on the starboard. Designed to create a smokescreen water-vapor cloud around the ship at a specified altitude. Mist piercing eyewear is required for all crew during this time. These improvements were designed to make the ship more versatile and increase survivability during missions. Armament The Vengeance is armed with two 175 MM shipping cannons of steel make, one housed on the bow and one on the stern. These guns are housed in rotatable turrets, able to aim in a 180 degree swivel from port side to starboard side and can either fire either at targets of the same altitude, or downward if in flight. They are capable of housing a full firing team, and while these weapons are slow to reload, they pack quite a puch when fired. They fire a solid projectile of a hollow shell with a seaforium charge. This ship also houses four 20 mm Twin Anti Aircraft machine Cannons, 2 on the port and 2 on the starboard. They can fire at a rate of 300 rounds a minute at an elevation of -15 to +95 degrees and can either be aimed at 1-2 manned flyers, or be aimed towards the decks of enemy vessels. Three shield mages provide initial defense from inbound fire, either taking rotative turns in maintaining a single solid shield, or throwing up a short term triple shield for heavy bombardments. Two lightly armored gyrocoptors are primarily used for scouting, but they are also equipped with 2x 12.77mm Machine guns which fires Adamantite shells. While slowing down manueverability, these gyrocoptors can be augmented with up to 4 volatile seaforum bombs, 4 high-explosive pyro rockets, or 2 of each. Crew Compliment The'' Vengeance'' is regularly manned by the following crew: Command *Captain Tek'aru - High Captain - Male Draenei - [Player Character] *Captain Vitikas - War Councilior - Male Draenei - [Player Character] *Commander Corson - Chief Officer - Male Human *Commander Cravez - Chief Marine - Male Human *Lt. Cmdr Garbour - Navigator - Male Gnome *Lt. Jayton - Chief Engineer - Male Gnome Helmsman *CPO Scalco - Port Helmsman - Male Dwarf *Crewman Kowland - Starboard Helmsman - Male Human Galley *Crewman Carson - Galley Chef - Male Dwarf - REDSHIRT Defense *Kirin Tor - Jones - Shieldmage - Male Human *Kirin Tor - Mion - Shieldmage - Male Night Elf *Crewman Nimeon - Shieldmage - Female Human - REDSHIRT *CPO Duggs - Cannoneer - Male Dwarf *PO Marwen - Cannoneer - Female Dwarf *Crewman Jahreed - Gyrocopter Scout - Male Draenei - REDSHIRT *Crewman Mentice - Gyrocoptor Scout - Male Gnome Engineering *PO Abitt - Engineer - Male Human *Crewman Kranklin - Engineer - Male Night Elf - REDSHIRT *Crewman P. Fann - Engineer - Male Human Crew *Crewman Bates - Marine - Male Night Elf *Crewman Apprentice Smith - Marine - Male Human *PO O'mez - Deckhand - Male Dwarf *Crewman Haaz - Deckhand - Male Goblin - REDSHIRT *Crewman Tye - Deckhand - Male Dwarf *Crewman Apprentice Tall - Deckhand - Male Night Elf - REDSHIRT Category:Will of Iron Category:Onyx Airfleet Category:Gunships